Light emitting diodes, commonly known as LEDs, are well known in the art, and comprise solid state devices that emit light when a potential is placed across them. Such lights have come into wide range use in calculators, computers, and many diverse devices in which it is desired to know whether a potential is switched on or not. Such devices are vastly superior to previous incandescent light bulbs in that they are inherently rather small in size, require very little power, and are long-lived. Light emitting diodes are commonly housed in glass or other transparent or translucent housings of suitable nature, and have two wires extending therefrom for energization.
In the past it has been known to mount the LEDs in their glass or the like shells in a plastic or other resilient holder which is then snapped into an aperture in a panel. When it is desired to replace an LED it has been necessary to remove the holder from the panel, and then to remove the LED from the holder, the reverse procedure being followed to install a new LED. This is time-consuming and a nuisance. Typically the holder has to be removed from the front of the panel, but the wires for the LED are under the panel, and this requires wires that are otherwise unnecessarily long to permit the holder with the LED therein to be lifted from the panel a far enough distance that the LED can be released from the holder.